The present invention relates to a steam wrinkle-removing appliance comprising a base enclosing a steam-producing boiling chamber and connected by a hose to a wrinkle-removing tool, and more particularly relates to the device for connecting the hose to the base.
There is a steam wrinkle-removing appliance, known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,529, comprising a tank comprising a heating element for bringing the water in the tank to a boil, the tank comprising, in its upper part, a steam outlet in communication with a hose connected to a steam brush. In that document, the end of the hose is connected to the base by means of a connector that is latched into an adapted housing, or housing, of the base by a bayonet connector so that the hose is no longer rotatable once the bayonet is locked.
Such an appliance has the disadvantage of not allowing the hose to rotate freely on the base, so the handling of the steam brush is hampered by the torsional moment generated by the hose.